This proposal seeks funds to help create a major data resource - a two nation, unified data set with longitudinal surveys of young adults and survey and test data on their children. Specifically, this project's first task will support the data collection from several thousand children in the United Kingdom, the children of the respondents in the highly respected and influential "National Child Development Study" (NCDS) which has been underway since the birth of this cohort in March, 1958. The design of this survey of children will mirror in many respects the design of the important "Children of the NLS/Y" data set in the U.S. In addition to the collection of the child data in the U.K., the projects's second task will be to create public use data files from the "Children of the NCDS" that parallel, as closely as feasible, the data files of the widely used "Children of the NLS/Y", thus promoting the use of the two files for comparative study of the determinants of the healthy development of children in the two cultures. The third task in the project is the writing of a research monograph addressing the differences faced by children in the U.S. and in the U.K. - - differences in health care, in child care, in educational systems, and in family structure. The research will focus on the role of the family and the society in the development of these children born in the past fifteen years and the policy implications of those varying roles.